


A Sorcerer’s Heart

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur are kidnapped by bandits, Merlin knows he’s their only way out. And he might just be risking his life to save Arthur again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	A Sorcerer’s Heart

“We’re doing what?” Merlin asked, as he put Arthur’s armor on. “We’re going hunting Merlin.” This made the manservant confused. “Did we not just go last morning?” The prince rolls his eyes. “Yes, but less people means more animals, and we’re having a feast tomorrow.” Now Merlin rolled his eyes.

”Of course, hunting for a feast.” He muttered, but got hit upside the head. “Heard that Merlin.” Scolded the prince, yelping in sudden pain, as Merlin strapped the armor hard. “No need to harm me for your anger.” The prince seethed.

Merlin merely hands him his sword, strapping on the crossbow. “Alright, let’s head out.” The two males walked through the citadel heading out towards where the horses are already readied. The two hopped onto the horses, ridding out the area.

As they were ridding along the pathway in the forest, Merlin felt eyes on him. “Arthur, there’s someone watching us.” The prince merely waves his hand, before making a motion for the younger to hand him his crossbow.

The warlock rolls his eyes, handing the older his weapon. As he readies his shot, there’s loud shouts. The deer runs off, and as Arthur went to scold Merlin, he sees that there’s bandits running their way.

Merlin jumps off his horse grabbing his sword, fighting off the bandits. He wasn’t strong with a sword but neither was he weak. “Arthur, go!” Merlin shouted, hoping that the prince would finally listen to him. As always he didn’t.

Arthur goes to grab his sword, before he could an arrow shoots into his arm. He shouts in pain, Merlin slicing at a bandits arm. He runs towards Arthur, before feeling an arrow hitting his leg.

”Merlin?” Was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

****

Groaning, Merlin flutters his eyes open. At first all his sees is darkness. But then he sees the fire lighting a torch, and a bandit sitting on some stone, staring at them.

”You’re finally awake.” He mused. “Merlin!” Was Arthur’s relieved voice. Merlin looks over to see that Arthur was hung from chains on to steel bar. He took notice he was as well. “This seems much for bandits like yourself.” Merlin taunted.

The bandit curses, glaring at the warlock. “Stealing been good for ya?” Joked Merlin. “Merlin! Shut up!” Arthur scolded. “So what, your work not doing well so you steal the prince and his useless manservant?” This is where the bandit laughed.

”Useless Servant? Oh no I don’t think so.” Merlin made sure not to show his shock. “I’ve heard stories about you Merlin. Some very very interesting ones. Ones that could probably get you tos-“ Merlin glared hard at the bandit.

”You shut your mouth!” He shouted, anger now showing. “Oh, no one knows?” The bandit taunted even more. “Now, we all know how that’ll end don’t we?” Merlin was shaking in his chains, trying hard to pull at them. “You better shut your mouth!”

”Or what, you can’t do anything. Not with him around.” Arthur now sounded interested. “What is he talking about?” Merlin only glared at the bandit, who was now spinning at knife. “You’d protect him with your life right?” Merlin nodded. “Would you risk it?”

Before Merlin could answer, the knife was getting thrown towards Arthur. “No!” Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, the knife crashing against the stone wall. The bandit chuckled, the dark sound drowning in Merlin’s ears.

Merlin looked down at the floor, not wanting to met Arthur’s eyes. Or even look his way. “Well there he is.” Merlin growled, anger fueling his magic. His eyes flashed gold once more, the chains holding him falling apart.

”You don’t ever hurt the prince, not on my watch.” Threatened Merlin, as he tossed his head up, eyes flashing gold once more. The bandit didn’t have time to react before getting tossed into the wall. Merlin didn’t look up at all as he helped Arthur with his chains.

He walks in front of Arthur, knowing the male was fuming at this point. When they took a turn, more bandits came running. Merlin tossed his head again, hand matching his movements this time. All the bandits were tossed aside, Merlin walking by the bodies.

He takes a hurried turn rushing down the hallway, before seeing the sword he made. He grabs it, handing it to Arthur. The prince hesitantly takes his sword, before the two ran outside the cave.

”There!” Was a shout. Then bandits were attacking from all sides. Merlin tossed some aside, before seeing one with a torch. Arthur was fighting some with his sword, before hearing screams. He turns around seeing that there was a line of fire.

”Arthur! Turn around!” Arthur was shocked, that he couldn’t. Merlin ran fast towards him, getting sliced across the back. He muttered some weird language under his breath, the mans sword getting red and hot on the handle. He drops the sword, hissing in pain.

Merlin grabs Arthur’s hand running. “Merlin.” Was the only thing that left the prince’s mouth. Merlin mounted onto one of their horses, pulling Arthur onto it as well. He hurried down the dirted path, whispering up his breath, the leaves covering their tracks.

”You’ve done this before.” Arthur muttered. Merlin stayed quiet as he rode down the path. He was shaking badly, but he needed to find shelter before it started raining, as the clouds were getting darker.

Finally he found a little hut. He grabs Arthur off the horse hauling him into the hut. He spells a fire to start, pulling the prince towards it. He took his own seat, allowing himself to finally breathe. Merlin made sure to stay away from Arthur, giving him space.

They say I silence for a few moments, the only sound was the thunder and rain. “Why did you never tell me?” And this is what Merlin was trying to avoid. “Camelot has magic banned. I couldn’t be found out, because if I was, you’d be dead.” This made the prince confused.

”I’m a warlock. I’m made of magic, I’m magic itself. On my first day at Camelot, I was told that we were tied to a destiny to where we would build Albion. We’re magic is reunited back into the world. We are two sides of the same coin.”

”My destiny is to keep you safe until we formed Albion. I was meant to serve you Arthur, til the day I died.” Merlin muttered. “I wanted to tell you so badly, so many times. But I was terrified of what you would do. I didn’t want you to have to choose between me or your father.” This made the prince scoff at this.

”You thought I would choose my father over you?” The servant nods. “Merlin! No! God, how stupid can you be?” The prince questioned. This made the warlock confused. “Merlin.” Arthur started, cupping Merlin’s cheek. Arthur brushed their lips together, eyeing the warlock.

Merlin grabbing Arthur by his cape, pulling him flushed against him. Their kiss was messy, sloppy, and yet they loved it nonetheless. Merlin slowly pulled away. “I love you.” Arthur finally whispered. “I love you too.” Merlin mirrored.


End file.
